A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to production and packaging of rice-ball rolled in laver, or more particularly, to rice-ball rolled in laver which is produced by packing the laver with a packing sheet for blocking a moisture, the rice-ball being wrapped by said packing sheet and then the rice-ball is rolled in the laver when stripping said packing sheet.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A rice-ball is a food which is produced by boiling rice, adding salt and ingredients such as vegetables or fish or shellfish and forming them by hand or mechanical means into triangular shapes or so on.
The rice-ball substantially contains a proper amount of moisture and is held in a hand without a fork when eating it.
A laver is a food which is made by drying a water plant in a sheet-like form such as rectangular and the natural flavor, dried taste and good smelling characteristics of it are appreciated.
Rice-ball rolled in laver is, as shown in FIG. 1, a portable food which is produced by covering the surface of said rice-ball with a rectangular laver. Nutrition such as a carbohydrate of said rice-ball and the, dried taste flavor of said laver can be appreciated at once. Said rice-ball rolled in laver is held in a hand when eating it in hiking or so on.
In recent years, rice-ball rolled in laver is mass-produced in food industry and sold at drive-in store or at a station. Accordingly, many problems have arisen regarding the production and packaging of said rice-ball rolled in laver. In the first place, the laver is kept covering on the rice-ball for a long while after produced in a central kitchen. Consequently, the laver becomes damp by the moisture of the rice-ball and the flavor as well as the taste of it is easily damaged. On the top of it, the damped laver sticks to a hand when eating and it is difficult to cut the laver off with the teeth. In the second place, it is necessary to properly pack the rice-ball rolled in laver in order to sell it at a store. If not properly packed, the dust sticks and the rice-ball may dry up.
In the prior art, rice-ball rolled in laver is merely packed with a plastic film and these problems are left behind.